


It's Only Love When It Hurts...Right...?

by LocalAquatic



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Established Relationship, I Don't Blame You If You're Confused, M/M, This Isn't Me Hating On Kyman, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: Others tend to view Kyle and Cartman's relationship as problematic; Kyle, however, doesn't see the problem. Cartman surely loves him, even when he's at his worst...at least, that's what he tells himself...Loosely inspired by a Holby City plotline involving Dominic Copeland and Issac Mayfield that I had tuned into earlier this year,(It's an abusive relationship...Kyman fans are advised not to read it unless you're open to reading it regardless.)





	It's Only Love When It Hurts...Right...?

**Author's Note:**

> I intend on writing more, but I thought I'd give you guys an idea of what I've written thus far and a taste of what's to come!  
> (Must admit I didn't intend on writing Kyman stuff due to not being a shipper as such, but writing about dark Kyman is interesting in its own right. I sorta like this pairing but I prefer Style over Kyman tbh.)

_“I love you, Kyle.”_

Surely that meant he loved him, right?

Kyle was too occupied with doubt to go back to sleep again, having been woken by such an idea. He breathed a sigh of relief as he embraced the familiar atmosphere of Cartman’s apartment, turning to his left slightly to take note of his overweight partner sleeping beside him. It was, according to Cartman’s clock, half past seven in the morning, and the two were already bound to be late for school at this point, despite Kyle having been spending the past few days at home anyway.

His doubts lied with the idea of how much Cartman truly loved him. Kyle sighed; Cartman said it to him practically every day, and at almost every opportunity, although some opportunities had been situations in which Cartman didn’t see to even mean it, which was what confused the Jew slightly. Surely, Cartman did love him?

He had to come to a conclusion himself. He would have loved to pick up the phone and ask his mother, but things had gone sour since they first met Cartman. After their get together was over, Cartman was advising him to not go to his parents whenever he needed help, and to instead come to him. All the while, Sheila had been calling him frequently in the following week in expressing how Kyle “should just be aware”.

Aware of what? Cartman? As Kyle had always told his parents, they had nothing to worry about. What he and Cartman have is truly something pure. A strong, everlasting love. At this point, the phrase was but well rehearsed for Kyle, repeating the phrase over and over again to anyone who dared to doubt their relationship.

Unlike Kyle, Cartman was always strutting along the streets of South Park with pride, whether he was with Kyle or not. The Jew had taken note that the overweight teen always looked smug, and part of him knew that he was most certainly the reason for it. Cartman and Kyle were tight – together, they were strong.

That’s what Cartman always told him. It’s why Kyle could never think of leaving him.

When he decided enough was enough, Kyle decided to get up for school that morning, deciding that he was going to turn up this time. He’d been off for quite a few days, and at this point he was nervous about the idea of people having thoughts about his prolonged absence; after all, it’s wasn’t like Kyle to not turn up to school. And on top of actually turning up, he was going to arrive on time. Truth be told, he wasn’t exactly willing to go in late with Cartman when they went to school together, but due to how happy Cartman always looked whenever the two walked in tardy together, Kyle would often decide just to follow through.

But for today, he supposed that since they’d done it so often at this point, it wouldn’t hurt if the two turned up at different times in this one instance. Not that it would mean he wouldn’t see Cartman at all in the day; he’d still turn up regardless.

Clutching his hip, Kyle managed to get himself dressed, a weary eye always in Cartman’s direction, preying that the overweight teen wouldn’t wake up. All that was left after a few minutes were Kyle’s shoes. The Jew winced in pain as he took his hand off his hip in order to deal with his laces, immediately placing his hand back on the hip and strutting towards the front door.

Breakfast would have to wait; Kyle made a mental note to get something on the way. He needed to go down to the store anyhow.

* * *

_Fuck that asshole._

_Kyle sat on the living room couch with his legs crossed. A travel suitcase sat eagerly by the front door. He was not gonna stay with this asshole right now. The worst part was that that wasn’t the reason Kyle was angry._

_Cartman had stood him up at school today, casually arguing with the Jew over a serious issue in American politics. Apparently, the pig was in favor of the bigot currently residing in the White House, and openly stated that he hopes that the President comes along and “deals with those fuckin’ Jews next”. It was disgusting. What the fuck does Kyle see in him, anyway?_

_His mother was right: Cartman was bad news. She had told him what had happened once Kyle had gone to the bathroom, leaving his overweight partner with his parents; how his partner had firmly ordered that they have no involvement in their relationship, and if they ever did intrude, “things would happen”._

_If he could, he’d run back home, to her and Dad and Ike…but if only he didn’t shut them out of his life after his initial anger towards their doubts…_

_Letting his anger dominate the feel of the apartment, Kyle sat patiently for his boyfriend to show up. For whatever reason, Kyle felt the urge to directly confront Cartman, before telling him that he was going to live with Wendy for a while to clear his head._

_Thank God he didn’t have to wait long…_

_“Hey…Kyle?” the familiar voice called. Cartman sounded almost soft, and apologetic, a voice that Kyle had heard all too often recently, and was starting to wonder if it all related. Regardless, the sound of it made Kyle’s heart hesitate, as if he felt a small pang of guilt now._

_Cartman kicked the door shut before taking his coat off and putting it on the hook on their side of the door. As he turned, he noticed the suitcase standing in the corner of the room._

_“…what is this?”_

_“I’m upset.” Kyle’s voice evidently sounded shattered, as Cartman made his way to the other side of the couch and looked almost as if he was concerned._

_“What about?” was the mere response; a more playful tone rising._

_“You know perfectly well.” Kyle sighed hesitantly._

_“Oh, well, Kyle,” the overweight teen’s voice sounded sincere, now, “You know that I didn’t-”_

_“You know you did-“ Kyle had to resist the urge to sniffle – it was a sign of defeat, “You always know, don’t you?”_

_“But, I-“_

_“We can’t go on like this if that’s what you want for my people…and me.”_

_“But Kyle, I love you.” Cartman countered, in a sickeningly sweet voice, before reverting back to the usual disciplinary tone, “Now what’s with that bag, Kyle?”_

_“I’m not spending another night with an asshole who thinks little of my people.” Kyle stated, a little braver than before as he got up and cleared his throat. He made his way to the door and held the handle of the case, “So, I’m gonna stay with Wendy for now and just…think to myself. I don’t know. I just need to get out of this place for a while.”_

_The overweight teen got up, and slowly approached, although he didn’t seem at all shocked or started. Yes, his brow was furrowing, but otherwise he was moderately stationary._

_“And you really think you can just walk out on me like that?” Cartman asked._

_“I need this, Eric,” Kyle began, again, with his voice denying him of any boldness, “If I’m going to forgive you for this, I need to spent time away from you to think.”_

_“And that’s what you’re planning on doing, is it?” Cartman’s voice boomed, but not in complete anger, “Running off to that bitch Wendy so you could let the tears flow?”_

_Almost at a breaking point, Kyle swiftly turned for the door ready to open it. However, a heavy fist slammed the door back shut, blocking Kyle’s only safe escape. He was then suddenly turned around before his suitcase from swiped from him and chucked at his body. Clutching his hip, Kyle felt weak, but Cartman’s sudden rage was not over. The other fist made contact with the Jew’s face, causing him to wince before finally collapsing to the ground in defeat._

_There was no need to be brave anymore, at this point. Kyle let the tears flow. His anger seemed to have completely vanished, the intent of running off to Wendy’s disappearing with it._

_Cartman bent down and looked at the teen with what Kyle guessed was concern, “Kyle?” he was asked, “I’m so sorry, Kyle, I- let me take care of you.”_

_Nodding, Kyle let Cartman take care to his injuries. A slightly fractured hip and a major bruise on his cheek, Kyle guessed, as well as what might have been a chipped tooth or two. It was sure to leave a mark in the morning._

_He couldn’t let the others find out about this. Kyle decided that this was to just be their little secret; he knew that at times Eric could always be a little irrational, so maybe this was just one of those instances?_

_Once Kyle felt his weak body make contact with their bed, he allowed his eyes to shut._

_“I love you, Kyle.” were the final words he heard from Cartman before falling asleep._

**Author's Note:**

> I intend on doing more with this story in a similar fashion to the original HC plot, although I'm in the process of trying to figure out everything so it works out nicely.


End file.
